The present disclosure relates to computer-system security, and more specifically, to security of web-enabled software.
Typical security solutions for web-enabled software entails preemptive detection, to be solved with further development, and runtime monitoring. Results from preemptive-detection techniques typically are used in subsequent development efforts to eliminate the source of vulnerabilities. Runtime monitoring is typically used to detect and block software attacks as they occur.